


All Quiet In Winter

by shawnz0901



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	All Quiet In Winter

————

“我对你们之间的……事，并不感兴趣。各位。”他的轮廓被二楼的阴影遮住了，短短投在圆桌边缘，坐姿仍旧保持着一个老兵多年来的样子，警觉，笔直。就像他思考了一下面对圆桌周围其他西装革履者到底如何措辞那样，还有一点辛辣的冷漠。“这和情报部门还有哪一阵营无关。我以为我已经向你们派来的警卫解释过了。”史蒂夫合上手里的卷宗，看到对方之中某位矮瘦的男人微不可见地皱了一下眉，但他毫不介意地说下去，“这是我的私事。”

 

一阵蚂蚁倾巢般的交头接耳涌起但很快就消失为寂静的沉默。坐在史蒂夫正对面的那位把交叉的双手搁在桌面上发话：“这是一位关键人物，希望你理解。‘圆场’时期我们在他身上的牺牲难以估计。”这人说着尖锐平缓的英国口音，声音像在一块厚实的灰天鹅绒上滑过。史蒂夫看着他转动了一下小指上的印章戒指。“遥远的60年代。旧世界往事通常都需要一点时间来和解，不是吗？队长。”

 

史蒂夫拧住了眉。

 

“我们并不需要他，我们需要的是情报本身。容我向你指出——把手伸进来的不止一家。”英国人顿了顿，伸展手指，平放在空无一物的圆桌上，口吻中有显而易见的讥讽，“出发前适当听取CIA的建议会有好处，而不是把他们打昏。”

 

“而我从来对此表示怀疑。”史蒂夫环视圆桌周围的人，视线回到那个英国人身上。华沙傍晚的光线倾斜着从二楼巨大的玻璃窗透进来，他从阴影里露出的额发被染成很淡的金红色。“遥远的40年代，我们忙着在旧世界的战壕里向纳粹反击，也许就在你们坐着的地方。这就是你们需要的情报。先生们。”

 

史蒂夫站起身，硬木椅子随着他的动作在地板上拖出一道刺耳的响声，这声音压过了圆桌上或讥讽或不满的争执。他把几分钟前翻开过的那份卷宗留在面前的圆桌上，不再理会那些嘈杂，转身大步离开这里。

 

 

————

 

这是冬天。东欧洲的冷比纽约更为潮湿静谧，然而史蒂夫从大楼里走出来的时候仍旧看到了即将落下前不久的太阳。街上少有行人，临街的公园铺满枯萎的杂草和垃圾，仅有几个流浪汉挤在褪色的长椅上盖着报纸打瞌睡。他罩上帽衫的兜帽，压低帽檐前后看过一眼，确定没有人从楼里盯梢。他从来时相反的方向走，沿公园绕了一大圈，回到和巴基分开的那间咖啡馆门口。

 

但巴基并不在那儿。史蒂夫花了几秒钟确认了这个事实。一个扣着顶花格呢软帽的老头坐在临街露天座位的一角，双手举起报纸，脚上的软靴一下下有节奏地踢打着咖啡桌的圆柱。史蒂夫想起曾在哪里见过这沾着白灰的裤管——几天前他们曾藏身过的市郊天然气工地。他在口袋里握紧拳头，低下头从咖啡馆里穿过再从后门离开。

 

他选择绕过两条小巷溜进公园等巴基出现。不出意外的话，巴基会在突然间的消失之后再次出现，从他背后拍他的肩膀，活像个万圣节时笨拙的装扮鬼魂。那可能是在两个人都熟识的某处，开放的公共空间，人多而嘈杂，有助于快速甩掉尾巴。他们从布加勒斯特一路到华沙，整个欧洲大陆沉浸在冬季伴随的经济衰退、罢工热潮和难民风波之中，气温一天比一天降至低谷。到处都是眼睛和尾巴。唯一值得庆幸的改变是，巴基已经不再像史蒂夫在基辅的一间废弃民房里找到他时那样混乱而紧张，以至于常常在史蒂夫穿过马路买一张报纸再转身的瞬间就消失得无影无踪。

 

就像个真正的鬼魂。

 

史蒂夫匆匆闪进一条小路。有人从背后拍了他的肩膀。他现在已经有点儿习惯在这种时刻将应激反应调整为低头转身，而不是直接卡住肩膀上的手臂来一个能砸穿墙壁的过肩摔。

 

巴基站在身后，戴着一顶更脏更旧的棒球帽，卷着口的帽檐遮住了他的眼睛。

 

史蒂夫盯着他胡子拉碴的下巴看了一会儿，吞下一口如释重负的叹气。

 

“又一次？”

 

巴基像是不知所措地抿起嘴巴，手指不停地扯着背后的书包背带。“你进去没多久外面就有麻烦了。”他试图向史蒂夫解释，声音带点许久没有开口的沙哑。“也不能呆在里面。我身上没钱。”

 

史蒂夫看了一眼他身后被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的书包，歉意地笑了一下。“我知道，我知道。今天只是个意外。我警告他们这是最后一次了。”

 

巴基瞪大了眼睛，有点紧张地舔了一下嘴唇。“他们说了什么？”

 

“他们说——”

 

但史蒂夫突然开始从他身上拽下那个不合时宜的书包，飞快地甩在自己的肩膀上，同时攥住巴基藏在旧外套下面的手腕往反方向跑去，碎石子在运动鞋底深陷着打滑，巴基紧跟在后面，迅速从几辆歪倒在巷子转角的脚踏车上跳过，史蒂夫边跑边喊，

 

“——不要在路上停下来聊天！”

 

 

————

 

“现金不多了。”

 

榉木矮桌被雨水泡烂了半截桌腿，下面垫着一大叠包着塑料布的旧报纸。巴基坐在脏得看不出什么颜色的织花地毯上，一点点把几张纸币上的皱褶抹平。发光的金属手指从截断到第二关节的绒线手套中伸展出来，机械地按着那几张纸钞的一角。他做得很认真，几乎像个投入在铅笔画中的男孩。

 

单间公寓破败得像流浪汉之家。下雨的时候，天花板在客厅中央不停地滴水。容纳两个两百磅的超级战士拥挤得滑稽。史蒂夫从挂着破洞的窗帘缝隙往外看了一会儿又紧紧拉上，厚厚的灰尘在他手指上留下一小片污渍。“我们明天就能离开这里。”他走到巴基身边，挨着他坐下，帮着巴基把矮桌上的一小堆硬币一个个码整齐。“娜塔莎搞到了点东西，你会用得上。而问题是——”

 

最关键的话还没说完。因为巴基突然间停下了手里的活儿。史蒂夫顿了顿，抬眼看他，他们在昏暗的光线里交换了一个眼神。

 

巴基推开桌上的零钱，手贴着坑洼不平的桌面往下滑去，缓慢而小心翼翼。史蒂夫注意到他用的是左手。金属的光泽在暗处明亮着。但当那只手臂试图挤进史蒂夫大腿之间的空隙的时候他心脏狂跳，几乎快要咬到自己的舌头——巴基在他握上来制止的前一秒钟停下了动作。

 

时间似乎安静地凝结了。只有天花板渗漏的水滴砸在地板上，声音轻得像在读秒。

 

一阵机械校准的蜂鸣嗡嗡响起。巴基绷着嘴唇，紧接着直接用几根手指掰断了史蒂夫面前的桌腿，而史蒂夫几乎感觉不到他在发力的时刻。微型窃听器像只苍蝇安静地附着在桌腿的侧面，巴基把掰断的木头丢在地毯上，抠下那个指甲盖大小的玩意儿在指间把它捏扁，仿佛他捏的是一块口香糖。几根木刺粘在他的绒线手套上。

 

史蒂夫盯着地毯上的蛀洞深深吐了一口气。

 

“新的。”巴基低头摆弄着报废的窃听器，凌乱的棕发贴着他的脸颊。他把手里的东西递给史蒂夫，灰蓝的眼睛有点儿迷糊地看着他。

 

“外面换人了。”史蒂夫转过头，抬了抬下巴示意紧紧拉上的窗帘。

 

于是他们又开始扫荡屋子。缺了两只桌腿的矮桌彻底歪倒在地毯上，零钱洒了一地，地毯的四角全被掀开了，露出一块翘口的地板。巴基扯光了空书柜的每一扇柜门和抽屉，从角落里发现了一盒早就被雨水泡软发霉的烟丝。

 

没有新发现。他们回到地毯中央背靠着背坐下。巴基继续数他刚刚已经数好的零钱。

 

史蒂夫清了清嗓子。“明天我们离开这里，天亮前出发，问题在于从哪儿能搞到辆加满油的车开去柏林。”他不由自主压低声音，而巴基需要凑得近一些才能完全听见。史蒂夫的嘴唇几乎碰到了他脸旁打着卷儿的棕发，闻到他身上带着机油、金属、和一点残留的咖啡豆的潮湿气味。“娜塔莎会在那儿和我们碰面，两本新护照，还有机票和一点欧元。”

 

巴基安静地听着，脊背挺得笔直，像是把每一项内容都输入了脑子。过了一会儿，他小声问，“他们说了什么？”

 

他的语气听上去有点儿隐藏拙劣的不安。而史蒂夫什么也没有告诉他。

 

 

————

 

史蒂夫在颠簸的以及不正常的深度睡眠中醒来，发现自己被塞在一辆小型卡车的后座，膝盖拄着自己的胃部，浑身僵硬。他花了一秒钟让自己搞清楚状况：他所有的衣服（夹克衫，帽衫，两件T恤，裤子和运动鞋）都穿在身上，棒球帽帽檐歪在一边，而他的盾枕在头底下。史蒂夫艰难地在后座狭小的空间里直起身子。

 

“你醒了。”司机似乎心情很好。

 

“Bucky——”史蒂夫几乎难以置信。尤其是他的膝盖正在发麻。他看了一眼车窗外，那些持续掠过的田野和河流表明他们已经开出了华沙市郊。“——你从哪儿弄来——我的老天，你怎么没有叫醒我？”

 

司机透过帽檐从后视镜里看了他一眼，灰蓝色的圆眼睛眨动着，有点犹豫和不知所措。“我给了钱。”他解释道，一边给一辆飞驰而过的大货车让出车道。“我给了一半的钱。不过扛你的时候刮坏了你的裤子，很抱歉。”

 

史蒂夫低头看了一眼自己的裤子，裤脚被挂出一道裂口，露出里面拧巴的灰色袜筒。不用说，他知道巴基不让他醒来的原因是如何解决“该从哪搞到车”的问题。

 

“我还用了你的盾。门锁没那么好开——我的意思是要赶时间。”巴基抿了抿嘴唇，认真地补充道。

 

史蒂夫转过头，看向外面不断倒退的景象，似乎膝盖里的麻木都消失一空。旧卡车少了一扇车窗玻璃，冷风从缺口灌进来，带着外面充满柴油味儿的空气。史蒂夫突然咧嘴笑了一下，盯着后视镜里巴基专注于路况的神情。

 

“我检查过。出门时没有，上路时有一条尾巴。”巴基又说，更加焦急地从后视镜里看着史蒂夫。车轮碾过一条减速带，他们被轻轻地带动着上下颠簸。如果史蒂夫一言不发，巴基似乎会多说上几句，史蒂夫开始逐渐发现这点。“我在城里绕了几圈，上小路甩了他们，但不能确定他们有没有看到车牌。”

 

盯梢的人全部换过了。他们就这个问题达成共识。对方咬得很紧，和史蒂夫被“请去”见面的那拨人风格天差地别。上半夜史蒂夫守着，看到对街他们能够确定的几处据点始终有人影寸步不离。后半夜换巴基守，结果当史蒂夫睁眼，人就已经被打包塞到了车厢里。

 

“你知道小路？”不过史蒂夫饶有兴趣地问了一个不相关的问题。

 

这话让似乎巴基有些不高兴地皱起了眉，手指敲打着方向盘。“我想我会读地图。”他小声咕哝了一句，舔了舔嘴唇。语气听起来是十足十在逞强的顶嘴。

 

史蒂夫觉得今天的阳光似乎比昨天的更美妙一些。

 

 

————

 

到达柏林是几近傍晚。他们把油耗光了的车留在边界，搞了辆摩托车继续上路。巴基还是主动付了钱，尽管在这之后他们身上只剩下几块钱了。当他这么做时史蒂夫想起他们还在布鲁克林的小时候，巴基搂着他的脖子为两块奢侈的苹果派付账的那个神情。他已经有很久没有看到过了。

 

近郊的小路崎岖不平。巴基挤在摩托车后座，旧外套的拉链硌着史蒂夫的背，他们挨得可不是有一点儿紧而已，史蒂夫可以发誓他每骑过一个坑洼他们俩的屁股都差点儿掉到车座低下去。巴基把布满折痕的地图垫在史蒂夫的盾上研究了一会儿，在旧摩托震耳欲聋的噪音里大声告诉他至少还有一个半小时的路程要开。

 

巴基擅长看地图。史蒂夫想，是的，他以前看作战图的时候就很不赖。

 

他们曾是最好的士兵。在能把人活活冻僵的西线后方整夜行军，白天冲在最前面的一条战壕，炸弹像雨点一样接连不断。巴基从每一次例行轰炸过后的浓烟里探出半个脑袋来，头盔被燃烧的气流轰得歪歪斜斜，然而他还能对史蒂夫眨着眼睛开玩笑——“一股烤肉味儿！老天啊，Steve，我都饿肚子了！”

 

史蒂夫紧紧握住摩托车把手，看着远处快要落山的太阳，感觉到巴基在后座上挪动了一下。他的胸膛更紧地贴在他的后背上，体温隔着单薄的衣物传递。

 

“好吧，为我们的屁股祈祷。”史蒂夫说着又加了一把油门。

 

他从缺角的风镜里看到巴基弯起嘴角，在他耳边发出一声低沉的笑。

 

 

————

 

“‘剃光’发生过两次。”巴基凑到史蒂夫耳边，在飞驰而过的风声中说道。“两次都没有记忆。深度冷冻——他们管那叫‘剃光’——你可能读到过这些东西。他们把它拆了。我在‘罐头’里。然后又装上。”他的声音涣散地颠簸着，没有什么情绪，平静得几乎能被冬天的冷风吹走，但史蒂夫把每一个词都听得十分清晰。“……可能藏了一两个当时的核弹密码，发射器，之类的玩意儿。我不知道。”

 

“……情报。”巴基喃喃道。远处深红色的太阳一点点向地平线以下沉去。巴基盯着那片唯一暖色的光芒沉默了一会儿。接着他又重复了一次，似乎在确定记忆的检索结果。“……我只知道这么多。”

 

然而他还有更多不知道的东西。史蒂夫曾在娜塔莎递过来的档案、几条边境线的追踪和一天前情报组织的卷宗里读到过。那无非是对实验和计划的冷漠记录、让人眼眶发涩的观察日志、金属手臂破坏掉废弃建筑的痕迹、废墟里被捏烂的塑料瓶和一长串死者的名单。

 

在最初的一段时间，这些对史蒂夫都毫无帮助。

 

很快他们随着小路的坡度转弯，车轮歪斜地飞速驶过路面上尖锐的石块，剧烈的颠簸使巴基不得不把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。没有头盔，他乱遭遭的棕发贴着史蒂夫的脖子。他不再说话了。只有风。间或有车流从他们头顶的公路飞快穿过，一会儿就消失不见了。史蒂夫能感到他粗糙的呼吸伴随着风从耳边刮过，慢慢变得平缓、灼热。

 

黑暗安静地在天空中坠落，再坠落。直到太阳从地平线上完全消失了。

 

 

————

 

“十分钟后我就走人，队长。”娜塔莎有点不满地撇了撇嘴。机场大厅轮流播放着德语和英语广播，人流嘈杂，巴基靠着墙壁站在几米开外的地方，像是在观察人群和大厅监控录像布控，又像是刻意不让自己回头去看史蒂夫和娜塔莎。

 

“遇上点麻烦。”史蒂夫简短地解释，一边往巴基的方向瞟去一眼。

 

“他是最大的麻烦。” 娜塔莎顺着他的目光看过去，又很快把手里的背包交到史蒂夫手上。“联络器，两本护照，明天晚上的机票，一张信用卡。记得要签你护照上的名字——多练练，挺难拼写的。”史蒂夫捏了一下背包底部。

 

“两把枪。以防万一。”娜塔莎挑高了眉毛立刻补充道，“我从被打昏的那两个家伙身上搞的。”

 

是的，以防万一。他们刚进市区就被跟上几条尾巴，摩托车扔在半路，两个人分头走。史蒂夫把其中的一条引到死巷里，用盾解决一个，盯梢者全是亚裔面孔，琢磨不透什么来头。他准备回头去找巴基的时候他已经从后面跟上来，甩掉了两个。接着娜塔莎出现得几乎有如天降，身上带着一点搏斗过的痕迹。

 

“再等十分钟我就决定走人了。”娜塔莎瞄了一眼站在她和史蒂夫之间的那个男人。空气里立刻弥漫着紧张的气氛。

 

史蒂夫把盾收好，向娜塔莎说了一句道谢的话。

 

她拨了拨被弄乱的卷发，像是没听到这个。“你最近可有点儿退步。”娜塔莎说道，她绿色的眼睛始终没有从巴基脸上移开。

 

他们就这么沉默地对视了一会儿，直到史蒂夫伸出手臂，挡在了巴基前面。活像个护着小鸡崽子的老母鸡。娜塔莎八成在心里这么想道。

 

“你不回纽约？”史蒂夫提醒她。

 

娜塔莎咂了一下嘴，拎着背包走在前面。鞋尖踢开那个被击昏的人垂落在地面上的手臂。她火红的卷发在黑暗里显得耀眼。“我从法兰克福转机。话说，你们是怎么惹上北朝鲜人的？”

 

 

————

 

巴基又开始不发一言。

 

郊区的汽车旅馆比这之前很多个夜晚藏身的废弃厂房、居民楼要好得多。“好”意味着电灯、热水、干净又干燥的床垫，烧得暖烘烘的墙壁和地板。史蒂夫把背包里的东西全部摊开在餐桌上，仔细检查护照信息（他们现在分别叫拉里·格林顿·多诺普和科特·霍布斯班），机票上的时间是第二天傍晚。史蒂夫想了想，拿出了背包底部的两把手枪。空气里有长久无人居住的陈旧气味。

 

巴基还站在窗前，从走进房间起就一直站着。脊背挺得笔直，像一杆枪。

 

从史蒂夫的角度看去，窗外只有一片黑暗，还有房间在玻璃上的反光。但巴基只是站着，眼睛出神地看着外面，印花窗帘挡住了半边身躯，他的金属手臂安静地垂在一旁。

 

他的头发开始长长了。打着卷儿，乱蓬蓬的，那是巴基自己拿刀片弄的，靠近脸颊的地方短，后面够不到的地方就任由生长。史蒂夫想，也许需要好好修剪一下。

 

“有什么想法？”史蒂夫走过去，站在巴基身边，顺着他的视线向窗外望去。

 

漆黑的冬天的夜晚，如果不是血清使他夜视能力超群，绝不会看到对面低矮的楼房和远处高架轨道的轮廓。而巴基长久地沉默地注视着某处，史蒂夫侧过头看了巴基一眼。

 

“有人。”

 

“是的。”巴基从喉咙里沙哑地咕哝了一声，视线没有移开左下角一处微弱的红点。

 

“我去关灯。”史蒂夫说。

 

但是巴基立刻拉住了他。用有温度的那只手。粗糙的掌心贴在他的手腕上。

 

“别动。”他警告道。

 

 

————

 

史蒂夫从一台巨大的冲压机里救出了巴基。他的金属手臂被严丝合缝地绞进冲床，机器静止着。山姆绕着墙角转了一圈，回到机器前的时候手里拿着半截被老鼠咬断的电源线。

 

很难想象他已经在这地方呆了多久。空间里充斥着灰尘和陈旧机油混在一起的刺鼻味道。史蒂夫丢下盾牌，走过去试图把钳住金属臂的钢铁装置掰开。他试了很多次，每次着力点都不对，那东西嵌得太牢，他的指甲几乎全部被挤碎在指缝里，血迹糊得到处都是，但他还在试，坚信一定可以成功。山姆想上去帮忙但丝毫插不上手，打算冲出去寻找个什么趁手的工具。

 

史蒂夫知道自己可以。哪怕他面对的是一架直升飞机也依旧这么认为着，好像这是他唯一能做的事那样。直到巴基的手臂从他努力撑开的一点缝隙中重重砸在地上，他用灰蓝色的眼睛努力注视着他，呼吸微弱，像头奄奄一息的狼。

 

山姆退开了两步，转过头去瞪着斑驳剥落的墙壁。

 

史蒂夫忙着把手上的血污在裤子上反复蹭干净，伸手想去扶他。但巴基已经站起来了，长时间僵硬的膝盖剧烈地打颤。史蒂夫张了张嘴，却发现甚至连一个单音也发不出来，巨大的哽咽噎在喉咙里，他用力咽下。巴基的眼睫抖动着，沾满了灰尘，大口呼吸对他来说还有点困难，以至于他撑住膝盖吐出一连串的咳嗽。过了一会儿巴基抬起头来，干裂的嘴唇蠕动着，喃喃出一个微弱的口型。

 

“Steve.”他无声地说道。

 

 

 

————

 

在布加勒斯特的某个晚上，他们找到了一个空无一人的看门人小屋。这地方看上去已经废弃了很久，写着“私人财产，禁止闯入”的牌子歪斜地挂在大门上，而大门铁丝网被钳出一块巨大的豁口。里面断了电，但至少还能洗上一个陈旧的冷水澡。巴基浑身滴着水坐在房间里唯一的一张行军床上，黑暗中他的轮廓模糊，只有金属手臂熠熠发光。

 

史蒂夫沾湿了一件相对干净的T恤匆忙地擦了擦身子，他不敢留巴基一个人在这去洗澡。白天的时候他们都意识到身后有尾巴，不断地在市区绕弯子，折来又折去，巴基是走在他前面的那个。第三次绕回到街心公园，史蒂夫在街头停下来，握着巴基的肩膀说，“我得去买份新的地图，就在路对面，你在这里等我，好吗？”他深深地注视巴基平静的灰蓝色的眼睛，试图从里面找到一些波动的影子，“我马上回来。五秒钟，我保证。”

 

巴基没有点头，也没有摇头。他只是安静地看着他。

 

史蒂夫穿过马路，人流拥挤，几辆汽车鱼贯驶过挡住了他的视线。他接过报亭老板递上来的地图手册，匆匆丢下一张纸币，不知为何心跳得快要从喉咙里蹦出来。当他回头，一辆双层有轨电车从面前驶过，他看见自己的脸映在电车的车窗玻璃上，和车里乘客的影子模糊地叠在一起再倏忽间掠过。他感到胃部升起一阵无力的焦灼，几乎天旋地转。几秒钟前离开的位置空空如也。巴基不见了。

 

“你冷吗？”史蒂夫问道。从背包里揪出一件他最干净的外套塞到巴基手里。

 

他接过来，摇了摇头。史蒂夫叹了口气，想要给巴基擦干头发。他躲开了，身体依旧在黑暗里僵硬着。

 

史蒂夫不敢想象假如晚一分钟找到巴基会是什么后果。他梳理了他们折返过的每一条市区路线，沿着公路的反方向寻找，迎着冬日的城市归家的人群，膝盖在不停地奔波中渗出酸痛。

 

近郊铁轨有一小段路塌了围墙正在修补，巴基就站在砖块和混凝土堆前和史蒂夫对视着，一列煤车冗长缓慢地从他身后的铁轨隆隆驶过，似乎永无尽头。

 

史蒂夫摇了摇头，撑住一只隐隐作痛的膝盖。“别走。”他是想说。话却被冲口而出的喘息截断了。史蒂夫摇了摇头。

 

巴基平直地仰面躺在那张行军床上，眼睛紧闭，半个身子悬在床外。似乎这样就可以让史蒂夫完完整整地躺进里面那部分空间睡上一觉。小屋的窗户破了一个大洞，上面原本蒙着的塑料布也被刀子似的寒风吹得稀烂，破洞里时不时发出尖锐呼啸的声响。

 

史蒂夫长久地瞪着天花板上透风的裂缝，感到眼眶阵阵发酸。

 

被史蒂夫和山姆救出来的第一个晚上，巴基轻而易举地甩掉了他们两个人。他想起了很多东西（史蒂夫母亲的名字、史蒂夫过去把便士报塞在旧皮鞋里）。但这并不意味着全是好事。第二天史蒂夫重新跟上了他，没有再被甩得无影无踪，仿佛是巴基在刻意保持着安全距离。史蒂夫让山姆回纽约等待消息。第三天，巴基停下来看了一眼走在身后的史蒂夫，装作有些若无其事地问他，“你要去哪儿？”

 

但这似乎又是一个还不错的继续。

 

巴基在他身旁翻了个身，眉头皱紧，眼睛紧闭。他忙侧过一点身子去看他。情况不太妙。巴基在黑暗中猛地睁大了眼睛，垂在一边的金属手臂轻微地不断校准。史蒂夫想去搞清楚发生了什么，他灰蓝色的眼里盛满近似绝望的惊恐，手臂在颤抖，全身都在颤抖，胸口随着颤抖剧烈起伏。史蒂夫按住他嗡嗡作响的手臂，将他按在怀里，听到一声声嘶哑的喘息在耳边响起。“Bucky？”他想叫醒他。

 

巴基从喉咙深处发出一丝混沌的声音。那听上去沮丧又破碎。“它们跑出来，”他嘶嘶地说道，每一个单词都模糊得难以分辨，“一头好狼和一头坏狼。”史蒂夫更紧地搂着他，手指嵌进他出汗的皮肤。“我不是故意的。”巴基痛苦地吞咽了一下，左臂不再作响了，安静地躺在史蒂夫的臂弯里。

 

“它们跑出来。”他重复，声音显得疲惫不堪。“……我不是故意的。”

 

史蒂夫一遍遍梳过他还未干透的冰凉的棕发，感觉心脏正在被某只金属的大手狠狠捏来捏去，这让他无法呼吸。“我知道。”他把他布满胡渣的下巴按在肩窝里，试图让自己听上去足够平静地回应。“我知道。”

 

巴基在他轻柔的动作里缓慢地合上眼睛。屋外狂风大作，但他们似乎没有一个人听见了。巴基安静地沉默了一会儿，把他有温度的那一条手臂轻轻放在史蒂夫的背上。

 

“我没有再做坏的事了。”他清晰地说。

 

史蒂夫甚至不知道该如何回答这句话。他闭上眼睛。那些巨大的痛苦和往日懊悔再一次全部涌上来，冲垮无数次追踪过的边境线、档案和一长串死者的名单，再回到冰天雪地的山谷。巴基站在桥上。巴基站在天空母舰甲板上。巴基站在街对面、站在铁轨前的废墟上。“我知道。”史蒂夫抱住他，听到自己的声音正越过颤抖的边缘，“这没关系。”他安抚巴基，安抚自己。“我们回家。”

 

他侧过脸，轻柔地亲吻那一束冰凉的棕发。“我带你回家。”

 

 

————

 

“别动。”巴基警告道。

 

史蒂夫能感觉到贴在巴基手心里的脉搏剧烈跳动的节奏，也许还能听见血液迅速流过鼓膜的声音。像刮了一阵风。他们安静地呆了一会儿，巴基像是在注视对面的监视，又好像仅仅是在等着什么。然后他侧过脸看着史蒂夫。

 

“我能问一个问题吗？”他的手没有松开。

 

他听上去有一点放松。史蒂夫也看着他，“什么？”

 

“所以你最后还是没能一拳揍上希特勒的蠢脸。”

 

巴基的语调就像很久以前史蒂夫听到过的那样，像他从轰炸过后的战壕里探出脑袋说——“一股烤肉味儿！老天啊，Steve，我都饿肚子了！”——那样，只是这狡黠更安静。史蒂夫感到惊讶，几乎立刻露出了一个笑容，“我——哦是的。”他掩盖不住这个笑容在脸上扩大，“我最后也没能揍他，真是便宜了这个狗娘养的老混蛋。”

 

他看着巴基被逗笑了的样子，目不转睛，看到那双灰蓝的眼睛在昏暗中变得明亮起来。

 

“那可真遗憾。”巴基面对着史蒂夫，他的手没有松开。

 

“只是遗憾这个？”

 

巴基摇了摇头。“不。”他们挨得很近很近，近到巴基几乎在自言自语那样。“遗憾对面有可能只是个亮着红灯的充电电源。”

 

房间里唯一一盏昏黄的壁灯投射出温暖的光芒，这光沾染在巴基的身上，和他轻柔而懒散的笑意融在一起。他们都没有再看过一眼对面无处不在的盯梢。史蒂夫抽出手掌，握上巴基的手。

 

“那可真遗憾。”史蒂夫用他刚才说过的话回答道。

 

“只是遗憾这个？”巴基勾起嘴角，歪头注视他。

 

史蒂夫凑近了一点儿。掌心向上握住了巴基的胳膊。但他没有再回答——他凑上去，闻到巴基身上他所熟悉的气味，老版军装、手指尖的炭灰、苹果派里的肉桂、露着弹簧的旧床垫。然后史蒂夫吻了巴基。干燥开裂的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起。那个瞬间他们都忘记了应该闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

————

 

“我能——问一个问题吗？”

 

巴基退开了一点，抬起另一只手腕蹭了蹭下巴，小声地问。史蒂夫握着他手臂的手没有松开。光线昏暗，他们都不能肯定对方是不是脸红了。史蒂夫点了点头。

 

巴基在夜色透进来的窗前，用那双湿润的灰蓝色眼睛望着史蒂夫，问句里带着和往昔的俏皮话差不多的笑意。

 

“说真的，哥们儿，”他问，“这是你1945年以后的初吻吗，Steve？”

 

 

 

-END-


End file.
